Reunions
by twin1
Summary: SKATE. In season two, after the rafties are captured by the tailies. A different version of what happened.


**A/N:** Takes place after the Tailies knock out the raft gang. I decided to write an alternative version of what happened, though I might bring in some bits from some of the episodes.

This _is_ a Skate story, but it is more about Sawyer than Kate.

Reviews are always appreciated!

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately for me, I do not own Lost, or its characters.

Reunions

Chapter One

He awoke to identical throbbing pains in his shoulder and head. He knew why his shoulder was hurting him, but he was confused over his headache.

It all came back to him in a flash.

The last thing he remembered was some guy swinging a tree trunk at his head.

Son of a bitch had it hurt!

Wait, what had happened to the other two?

He opened his eyes slowly, cautiously, almost afraid of what he would find. His vision was blurry at first. He blinked once, twice. It cleared.

He looked around, letting out a small and barely audible sigh of relief at the sight of both Jin and Mike clearly alive, and looking about as pissed as he felt.

They, like him, were tied to the tree behind them, standing up with their arms around the trunk. Both were struggling against their bonds. Sawyer tried moving his wrists, testing his own restraints. After a short while he gave up with a grunt. They were tight, the knots had probably been done by the big guy with the tree, who had probably been a boy scout when he was younger either that or he had been a rather large sailor before coming to the island.

Damn him.

He tugged once more, the action jerking his shoulder, causing him to swear.

"Hey Sawyer!" He looked up to find Michael and Jin watching him. "Hey Sawyer!" Michael repeated. "You seen Walt anywhere?"

"Can't say I have Mike. I'm sorry, I only just woke up, and to be honest with you, I kinda wish I hadn't."

A rustling in the undergrowth put a halt to their conversation. When two people walked out,

Sawyer didn't know whether to be relieved that it wasn't anything else, or worried that they might be the others.

The Hispanic woman walked to a point in the clearing where all three captives could see her. The big guy Sawyer had had the misfortune to meet earlier was flanking her left.

He watched as she looked at them one at a time, as if trying to figure them out. She stood there silently for three minutes until Michael couldn't take it anymore.

"Where's my son? What have you done with him?" He practically screamed at her, frantic with worry.

Sawyer cursed under his breath. Damn Mike. If these were the others, he'd probably just signed his death notice.

Rather than looking violent however, the Hispanic woman just looked confused.

"We don't have your kid. We don't have any kids, not anymore." She looked sad as she said the last part, but recovered quickly. "Who are you? Where are you from?"

As Jin didn't speak very good English and Michael just stood there silently, glaring at her, Sawyer took it upon himself to carry out the introductions.

"Name's Sawyer, I'm from Tennessee originally, Knoxville if ya want ter be specific. The Korean guy's Jin, and the other guy's Michael, don't know where he's from."

The woman came towards him and drew back her fist. He flinched and cursed as she punched him directly where the bullet had struck earlier.

"I'll say it again, who are you and where are you from?"

Sawyer lifted his head and glared at her. "Jeez lady, we're just three guys from the other side of the island who ended up on this hunk o' land because of a damned plane crash. That answer your question?"

"What flight?"

"Flight 815." Michael answered.

Sawyer watched as her eyes widened slightly.

"How'd you end up on the beach back there?"

"We built a raft and were tryin' to get off this island, when we came across what we thought were fishermen. Turned out they weren't, evidence being our blown up raft and the goddamn hole in my shoulder."

The strangers looked at him for a moment before going away. He guessed they had gone to talk, but after an hour had passed, he wasn't too sure if they'd be coming back anytime soon. He experimented with his bonds again, and found that they were somewhat loose.

"Well it's about time." He muttered to himself. He managed to loosen the ropes further, but couldn't get the knot fully undone.

"Damn boy scouts." He slumped against the tree for a rest before hearing the strangers coming back, this time bringing with them five more people, a middle-aged man, two women in their twenties to thirties, and two young adults, a man and another woman. Sawyer frowned as he caught sight of the younger ones. They both looked familiar, but the woman more so than the man.

The Hispanic woman stepped up to speak again as the large man from earlier untied each of them one by one from the tree, though binding the hands behind their backs with the rope.

"We're from the tail-end of flight 815." Sawyer, Michael and Jin looked at each other in shock. They hadn't even thought about the possibility that there may have been other survivors, especially not from the tail-end. It had broken off in mid-air after all.

Then she said something else that they had not been expecting.

"We want you to take us back to where you came from."


End file.
